Fujimura Naomi
Amethyst|Hair Color = Dark Purple|Theme Color = Purple Crimson (sub)|Relatives = Fujimura Kanae (mother) Fujimura Daichi (Father) Fujimura Sumire (twin sister)|Occupation = Student, Symphogear User|VA (Japanese) = Shimamura Yuu|caption = "Dreams are Eternal, Like the Soul!"}} '|藤村直美}} is the main protagonist of ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY'' and ''XYZ''. Naomi is a sweet and introverted young girl who adores Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After a Noise attack and almost kill her, Naomi receives the relic Pasha and becomes a Symphogear user. Her catchphrase is . In episode 10, she becomes the holder of Amou Kanade's spirit and can also take on an appearance similar to Kanade in her (Naomi's) symphogear, with her hair being longer, wilder and a light shade of purple while also growing in height and age. However, this is only in dire circumstances. History / Hiatory}} Appearance Civilian In her civilian form, Naomi has short dark purple hair tied into low buns. Her wear consists of a ... Symphogear In her Symphogear, Naomi's hair is released from the buns and grows a tiny bit longer. Her gear consists of... Personality Naomi is a sweet and introverted young girl who adores Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Other than that, Naomi is also skillful in computer games and is very strategic. However, she is very helpless and weak with it comes to bullies. Relationships / Relationships}} Attacks and Abilities Activation mirai Pasha tron Abilities As the holder of the Pasha relic and being a Symphogear user, Naomi can fight Noise with the use of Anti-Noise armor. Although, at first, Naomi did not know how to use her powers properly and was very weak, she eventually gets stronger as the series continues. In episode 10, after becoming the holder of Amou Kanade's spirit, Naomi take on an appearance similar to Kanade in her (Naomi's) symphogear, with her hair being longer, wilder and a light shade of purple while also growing in height and age. However, this is only in dire circumstances. This form Naomi can take on is often refered to Kanade-Naomi due to her similar appearance to Kanade. Her Armed Gear consists of a scepter with a star on the top underneath an arched part. When she uses her gear, she can command her scepter to shoot rays of light out of the star. Attacks * Hikari no Tornado - Naomi spins her scepter above her head, in which the star starts to spew out light into the middle, starting to form a tornado. She then brings the scepter down, still spiinning it and jumps up into the air while doing pirouettes. The light in the middle of the sceptre then forms a giant tornado and it starts to swallow up the surrounding 100-200 Noise. Songs * STARDUST ~Mirai no Utau~ * Harmonia Skies * Courage of A Heart Etymology Fujimura translates to Wisteria Village with 藤''' (Fuji) meaning "'''Wisteria" and 村''' (Mura) meaning "'''Village". This may also refer to her theme color as wisteria is a shade of purple. Naomi translates to Straight Beauty with 直''' (Nao) meaning "'''Straight" and 美''' (Mi) meaning "'''Beauty". Quotes * "The stars don't just glitter by themselves, but with the support and courage of their allies. I want to be one of those stars, not afraid of anything!" - Episode 12, while facing Muerte. * "I am not just Naomi, I am also Amou Kanade!" - Episode 11, just after she activates her alternate form * "My song will carry on into the future!" - Episode 13, final scene Trivia * Her battle song genre is pop * She was protected by Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris from a Noise attack when she was 11 * Naomi was born on the 17th of August, meaning that her star sign is Leo * In episode 1, it is revealed that she got her relic from her mom for her 13th Birthday * When dodging during battles, Naomi looks like she is dancing. * Naomi shares her voice actress with Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora from Go! Princess Pretty Cure ** Coincidentally, the new Users introduced within XY also share their voice actresses with the primary Go! Princess Cures * She is the second Symphogear user to have the theme color of purple after Kohinata Miku ** However, whilst Miku's Symphogear was given to her only temporarily, Naomi's Gear is permanent. * She is the second user to a sibling after Maria Cadenzavna Eve, whose sibling was Serena Cadenzavna Eve ** However, Naomi is the only user whose sibling is alive. Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XY Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XYZ Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear XYZ Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear GS Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear GS Characters Category:KisekiUsers Category:Symphogear Users